kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 18.5 – A day with Arare
Prologue: Occasionally, champions needed rest too when things get tougher. It happens at times and no one can prevent those things from happening. But even so; one must always know the limits of breaks when one is taking. Even so, this story isn’t really about a champion taking a break. They always take one even when they aren’t required. This story is about a girl whose most of her task were just so menial that she has already forgotten how to take a break and have a breath of fresh air outside of work. In short, it is a story of a girl really taking her break because someone ask her too. Afterall, she is an important someone to that person’s life. “Aoba-san, what the heck are you even saying?” “Akigumo, I was just narrating the scenario I am seeing right now.” “Geez, that’s why you have a lot of enemies here…” “well, you are the same boat as I do if enemies you speak of.” “indeed.” And while Akigumo and I were just nothing more but mere spectators into this small farce that we are in at this point, what’s real is that right now; the Admiral and Arare are going somewhere else while they forgot the hustle and bustle of being at work. In anyways, to those who don’t know; these two are bound by a thread of fate that they are somewhat destined to end up somewhere along with the constrains of time and space, and no one can tear them apart no matter what kind of trials and tribulations they face. A scenery at the countryside I asked Arare to come with me to somewhere else… While it was quite more of a whim, I do enjoy taking strolls now and then. It’s not really because I was busy. But more of I am trying to not think much about things as they slowly come and get me. Anyhow, it’s really a miracle that she said yes at this point. But given that Arare rarely leaves her work undone. It means that she has spare time at the moment. “So, where are we going then, onii-chan?” “I thought we agreed not using that…” “Well, I don’t want to draw much attention…” “I do think we are…” Even if this is the countryside; the place we are in right now is a tourist attraction and right now, there are people looking at our direction as Arare wrap her arms around mine while she wears something that resembles a middle school uniform. “see, they think they must be quite close for a parent and child.” “I doubt about that since you called me Onii-chan in the first place.” “Well then, they think that we have quite a sibling love.” “…” With no argument to give to Arare, we slowly proceed towards the place to where things have begun for the two of us. |---| Unlike Winter, the place is bustling with people when spring comes. The place is filled with color but the place we are about to go is a place where there are more colors than the usual they see. It was a place to where Arare and I have bid farewell to the one girl who have sacrificed her life to make sure the two of us live when things have gone bad on our way. In the small path we made back when we are kids, the two of us slowly ascend to the place where our innocence has ended. And to where we have learned the truth about this world. After a few more minutes of browsing nature, we have arrived at a small stone slab at the end of the hill. It was a place far-remote from the reaches of tourism and right now, the place remains untouched as nature slowly seeping through the rocks that we have placed around the area. “It’s been quite a long time, onee-chan.” Arare sat at the cover we brought for this occasion. Right now, we are celebrating the birthday of Arare’s big sister who have died back then. She was the reason why we are still living at this point. “It’s been a long while, A-san.” As I poured the wine on the plants around it. I realized that Pola might get mad at me for wasting good liquor. But since it’s an occasion where we should celebrate, this should be fine on some occasions. Right after I managed to get out of my sentimental zone, I realized that the girl I am with is now drinking the remaining wine that I brought out. “Arare, you might not drink too much. Bringing you back to the base is going to be tough on me.” “Don’t worry. I told Sazanami-san that I’ll be out at least for 2-3 days. Of course, you are included too.” “Hey.” “She has given permission to let me do whatever I want. Of course, drinking is also included.” “aren’t you too young to drink wine?” “Nope. More likely, I am a year older than you. So, drink with me Hiro-san.” “I can’t. I don’t drink.” Arare continued drinking as she pours one more on her glass. Given that she isn’t much affected by the wine. I guess I can take this slow and be with her. “Arare, you want to visit your hometown? It’s close from here.” “Hmm…” “It’s fine if you don’t… we can go somewhere else.” “I am fine. Let’s go after I finish this.” “alright.” And from there, I patiently waited as Arare continuously sips the wine I have prepared for the occasion. |---| The town where we used to live has changed in a lot of ways. It was peaceful and filled with kids playing around. Soon, we arrived at the place where Arare used to live. It was completely desolated and already on the verge of collapsing. “Looks like they didn’t take care of this.” “Well, they are afraid that they might get cursed or something. Afterall, people still view me as a monster anyways.” As I looked around me, I saw some people gossiping to one another as to why she is here again. “Hiro-san, please don’t mind them. They are just doing what they pleased.” “But…” “I do not want you to harm anyone just because they are saying what they want. They are just afraid of what they didn’t know.” “I see… Even so… Where can we go then?” I looked around and there wasn’t any place we can go to. Anyhow, as I return my sights to Arare, she enters her home and looks around while I stand outside waiting for her to arrive. Soon, some concerned citizens came and asks me. “Young man, do you know who that girl is?” “I do.” “Then, you must stay away from her.” “Sorry. I really don’t think I can do that.” “But that girl, she is a monster on a human skin.” “Is that so? Anyways, while you people are away, haven’t you heard anything about the sea?” “The sea is far from us. Any threats would be reported and defeated by the shipgirls who are patrolling the area.” “I see… Well then, have you ever thought of why they haven’t been attacked here?” “What do you mean?” Soon, Arare came out and the people were surprised to see her come out while carrying a notebook with her. “Are you done?” “Yes Hiro-san. Let’s go.” The people give way as Arare held my hand as we walked past them, they realized my identity. “Ah. Now I know why you are sympathizing with her. You are a monster too. Hiro Raven is the name of the monster that the military has created for the sake of expanding their domain.” Soon, the rest followed suit as they called me monster, unlike Arare; I am a true monster and I do show my fangs from time to time. I turn my back and looked at them with all my killing intent. It’s my usual greeting to those who are just being strong due to the fact that they are a group. “Listen. If I am indeed a monster into your eyes. Then let me say something, this monster is the person who made it possible for you folks to live in peace. While the system itself is not perfect, I can guarantee that the reason why there are no land invasions is because there are people willing to help others to the best of their efforts. That’s why… even a monster like me, like her… Can do good to people, if they try to do it! Remember this! You are alive because of what I and the rest have agreed to do for the sake of peace.” I turned my back and as I step my foot forward, the old house to where Arare used to live crumbles to the ground. The rest were dumbfounded to see the house being demolished after but, what really shake them inside is that my eyes were filled with burning rage to end the lives of those who would continue to badmouth Arare. After that, Arare held my hand and I have finally calmed down from that rage. “You are getting overboard again, Hiro-san.” “Sorry.” “At least, the shackles that binds me here has now crumbled. Now, they are free to live in peace without fearing for my return.” “…” I can’t find the words to saw as Arare held the notebook tightly on her arms as we walk towards our destination. |---| As we arrive at the train station; there was 3 people that stood in our way. “Oh, look what we have here… The helpless kids we bullied before.” “Indeed. Boss, what should we do?” The other one looks at us as he examines us closer, he didn’t speak and he is just observing the surroundings. Arare and I didn’t much do anything but to look forward, right now; the last train has depart and we are stuck at this town for today. “Oh, the train has left. Now then, guys…” “Wait boss.” The quiet one spoke as he interrupts the leader. “Please spare us.” “What!!!” The boss soon carried the one who stopped him and tosses him to the wall. Then; the two of them faced us as they prepare their weapons. “Look here, even if the girl is a monster, a girl is still a girl…” “Yeah, yeah…” I stood in front of Arare as I ready myself. “Arare, let me take care of this. You don’t need to dirty your hands with this.” “alright.” The two men laughed as I stood in front of them, unarmed and quite in a disadvantage. While it seems that case, the reality is that I am not really outgunned in any way. The two men started attacking but I immediately disarmed them of their weapons and broke their bones along the way. The two screamed in pain as I further dislocate their joints and continue to break their bones as they cried for help. But since they were the notorious people around, help might never come. “So, how about we send you to the hospital then.” “No!!!” And with that, the two loses consciousness as they can’t bear the pain any longer. The young man which was tossed aside woke up and realized that what he said is correct. “I just told them not to pick a fight. Geez. Mister, sorry if they made you miss the train.” “It’s fine. Even if you lot didn’t came, we might not be able to board it.” In reality, the only time that we can board the train from here to the city is on the morning to where no one else is riding. The locals still bear the fear for Arare that they don’t allow her to ride any public transportation in the end. Anyhow… With that, we don’t have anywhere else to go. “Hey, do you know where the nearest hotel here?” “None. But, I can offer you my home. It’s empty.” “good enough. But then, let me help them for a while.” I touched the people who have fainted and passively done healing on them while not letting the other guy notice it. While it’s only a small heal. That would take care of the bones that were broken. I just left the dislocated parts as is since healing magic can’t do that. In the end; we called the ambulance and we headed towards a place where we can rest. |---| “This is a church… but it’s empty.” “I can see that. But how come I didn’t know about this?” Arare raised her hand and she immediately explained the reason. “The church was built 5 years ago. But since there wasn’t anyone entering this place, it was then abandoned as if it’s nothing more but a haunted house. Anyhow, this place is said to be filled with haunted spirits.” “Even though it’s a church?” “Indeed…” Anyhow, since there were comfortable beds inside; I can give my thanks to the people who made this church and to the guy who did the maintenance of it. Of course, Arare and I were sleeping in different rooms, due to the decency issues; but then; there wasn’t any meaning behind that but… “In the eyes of the god who dwell here, it’s rude to do bad deeds under his care.” The man’s words were such truthful that I don’t even strike him as a bad person at all. Could it be that he is just being forced to follow? “Anyways. Why are you with those two? I do recall that you are one of those who kidnapped us when we are young.” “Well, that’s me in the old days. Now, I am with them because I was trying to not let them do any bad deeds.” “I see… You have changed. Also, you seem to be knowledgeable about this.” “Well, this church… is my home. I am afterall, a catholic priest.” “Ah…” I was lost for words when the man I was talking to was someone related to the church. “Don’t worry about that Hiro Raven, I do know you have some kind of supernatural power that is only borrowed.” “So, you felt it…” “Well, I kinda guessed it. But it’s surprising that it felt warm…” “Well, I am still a sinner if you look at my sins.” “We all are sinners in nature. It’s natural for us to bear sins and humans are the people that keep making mistakes. However, you are different. You no longer stand in the realm of human beings so I can’t much deal with that. But, if you do want to confess your sins; I am free to listen then.” “Right. I guess I’ll help myself then.” After the confession that took a while, I prayed to my heart’s content and even though I am as skeptical about things, I decided to put that on hold. I was given a chance to do some good deed and I might as well don’t let that pass by. After that, I talked to the priest once more and asked him about Arare, it seems that he is not scared of her. “Ah. She is now called Arare, I recall that you used to call her A-chan.” “Well…” “Anyways, she is a regular visitor here. Even though it’s an abandoned church, it’s still a church and it shelters anyone who wanted to be protected. That’s why I knew her.” Given that the time I recruited Arare to join with me, she was standing at the front of the church; I was surprised that she goes here from time to time. “Anyways, that girl never have been bothered at all… even when they mock her, hurt her and even do something bad at her. She never complained. If she was a catholic or a Christian, she is quite a role model.” “Though, in our line of duty, we have to fight enemies left and right. And kill them when necessary.” “It can’t be helped. It’s a time where humanity is being tested right now. And I really appreciate the young ones like you who have stood in front to confront the enemy of man.” “Even so… I do think that we are reaching our limits too… it’s not like that we have the best facilities to use and such.” Indeed, there were a lot of room for improvement in my part, but… “I can feel that you are somewhat connected to something larger than life. But I am not sure what it was.” “It’s fine… I will know that someday. But right now, I have a mission that I must give my focus.” And with that; there wasn’t any reason for me to hesitate anymore. |---| The next morning, the Priest gave us something as we head out to travel back home. “Hiro Raven, may you be blessed on your travels.” “Thanks.” “Arare-san, please take care of him then.” “I will...” And with some words and a token of gratitude, we board the 1st train home and never looked back anymore. “It seems that there is one place we can return to.” “Nope. We can’t go there anymore.” “Why?” “That building will be demolished soon. I heard from him yesterday while you were praying intensely.” “Ah…” Arare smiled as she holds my hand. In the end; that priest will have to go somewhere else… Well, it’s nice that someone good came to our way as if some universal force guided us to him. Well, in his terminologies, that force is called God. Anyhow, as the train is completely devoid of any people, Arare and I somewhat felt a bit ticklish from holding ourselves back at the church and thus, we gave one another a light kiss as we do it while no one else is around. The Arrival of the 2nd Remodel As we alight from the train, I got a message from Ooyodo that came straight from HQ. Urgent: Second Remodel Available. Arare can now have her 2nd Remodel…. - Ooyodo I answered Ooyodo’s message and thanked her for it. After that, I told Arare about her upcoming 2nd remodel. “I don’t want to.” “Why?” “I might lose something important.” “Like your hat?” “I am concerned about my hat…” “…” While it is a hat, I do think that Arare’s hat was more of a cookware than an accessory. “Anyways, do you want to go back to the base now or wander for today. I mean, we are still on a leave of absence, right?” “yeah. Let’s wander around; we have a lot of time to waste then.” With that, we decided to walk around as we visit some places that I know that Arare will like. |---| After a few hours of walking, Arare and I arrived at the park and there we discussed a few bits and asked her about the notebook. “Arare, what’s that notebook?” “Ah. It’s an observational diary…” “About what?” “About the world.” “Hmm…” “Can I look at it?” “no. I am a bit too concerned about this.” Arare denied me the right to open the notebook. I guess it contained embarrassing things that she can’t tell me about. “Anyhow, I do think that we should consider getting your 2nd remodel then. It’s for transport purposes.” “Well… while I do think carrying Daihatsu landing crafts is tad better, I don’t really have any say about this.” “Well, how about you just do this for your own sake. So that you can be more charming.” “Charming…” Arare started thinking as the idea of her being charming might work. Rather, that assumption is all mine since I don’t want to read other’s mind. “okay. If Onii-chan demands it.” “Onii-chan…” Somehow, with her switching between my name and my pet name is quite surprising hearing that from her. Though she uses Onii-chan when she is embarrassed or when we are at work. Of course, the notion is different too. “Anyways, I guess we better have something to eat… So that we can play around later on.” “yeah.” And with my lead; I take Arare to the nearest place to eat. |---| After the whole escapade, we decided to head back home already. Since Arare has already agreed on it, we might as well do it so that we can see Arare’s transformation before the date started to change. “Welcome back Admiral, I thought you’ll be out until tomorrow.” Akashi greeted me as she readies the necessary requirements. “Well, I just can’t wait to have Arare transform.” “I can see that you’ll be behind bars if you tread that path in the future.” “I don’t see the point in that, but let’s get started, shall we?” “Fine. Just put Arare-san inside and get things done.” And so, Arare steps on the platform as the transformation is about to start. Immediately, Sazanami arrived while she is still in her casual clothing. “Master, you arrived early.” “Sorry for the bother.” “It’s fine. It’s better to have you around to control the mess of yesterday.” “Sadly, I am still on break until tomorrow; save your complains and I’ll see what does the 2nd remodel looks like.” “roger…” Sazanami and I watch as the apparatus still in the process of transforming Arare into her 2nd Remodel. Soon, the machine stops and a lot of steam was released in the process. Immediately, what stood in the middle of the room was Arare in her 2nd remodel (with her clothes on). “Well then Master, have fun tonight.” “You sure know what I am thinking.” “It’s normal. Afterall… how long have we’ve been together?” Sazanami exits the observation room and she left me a bottle of wine. I guess she knows there is a reason for us to celebrate at this point, but having Arare drink Alcohol is like asking yourself to get ready to be pushed down in bed. |---| After Arare’s successful transformation, she immediately approached me as she still checks herself. “These clothes…” “Well, you still need to get used to it.” “indeed.” Arare soon took the wine that was placed on the table, she looks at me and smiles as she opens it with her own strength. “Hiro-san, this is your plan.” “I don’t think I do have any plans for tonight.” “Then spend the night with me, I am available tonight.” “Well then…” I started carrying Arare and headed off towards the hidden room to where there are no cameras installed and sound cannot get out of it unless the door was left open, but given that this room is a blind spot to all the security of the base; it’s existence is only known by a few people. And thus, with that in mind; we spend the night away from everyone’s eyes and ears. Epilogue: I wake up this morning and I saw a sleeping angel sleeping beside me. Her breath is something that I can’t get enough and her hands that are warm makes me want to hold them forever. “good morning.” Arare woke up with a very calm look on her face. While she isn’t much affected by the wine that she drank last night, she decided to use her strength to pin me down onto the bed and started to kiss me while we are at it. The rest of the events happened naturally that I don’t think I do ever want to be pushed down ever again but in the end; I managed to win our bout and I got to taste the fruits of my labor. Anyhow, leaving the bed talks asides, Arare rose from the bed with the blanket covering her delicate skin. While her body isn’t as developed as her sisters, she has a charm of her own that makes her unique to the rest. “It’s still early…” “indeed. But, I need to get back to work today.” “I see. Well then, see you some other time then.” I stood up and changed my clothes as I let Arare rest a bit more, her work doesn’t start until later when the whole expedition team assembles and thus; she is free for a bit. Anyhow, with a light kiss on her lips once more, I bid farewell to Arare as I head out to my own battle. She might get lonely at times but that’s life… Anyhow, I do hope that the troubles I would have to face are quite trivial. And so that, maybe next time; I might invite Arare and look for that troubled priest. And with that, I stepped outside and face the world that I truly belonged. My day after… (Arare’s POV) After the Admiral went on his way to work, I touched my lips and feel the sensation that was left behind as he gives me his farewell kiss. Soon, I got out of my bed and started to get dressed. That night, I was a woman once again as I let the Admiral explore the deeper parts of me while keeping me company all night. It was a night of warmth and pleasure. But such, He never forgot to treat me carefully when the situation calls for it. After I wore my clothes, I took my hat which was lying on the floor and dusted it off a bit. The hat reminds me of my vulnerability. Because, without it; the Admiral’s hand can make me feel like I am in heaven whenever he messes up my hair. After I put on my hat, I regain composure as I felt protected with my hat on; with that; I must face the battlefield once again and become someone who is strong and unparalleled. And so, I left the room and headed outside as the sun as the day is about to start. In the end; life goes back to what it was. But all the things that happened in the past two days will never be forgotten nor denied. “Arare, it’s time for work.” With the call from Sendai, I along with the rest of the expedition teams headed out towards our own battlefield. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic